Seasons
by The Mad Prophet
Summary: I decided to make this a series of drabbles. Read and enjoy.
1. Roses

_Roses_

He knew he would never tell her. He knew like he knew he would get his brothers his body back.

He loved her and would do anything for her, but she would never know that.

All he could hope for were the times when her small smile was directed at him.

He knew he would never tell Riza he loved her, would do anything to make her happy.

She belonged to Roy, she loved Roy not him.

But… as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

That's why she would never know that the red roses she received every week came from Ed.

_A/N: Coming in at 109 words, which is a lot considering I have absolutely no artistic talent, I think this is a good first for a newbie to fanfiction. I love the anime series and thought I would pay tribute. I have a soft spot for Ed/Riza pairings, and there doesn't seem to be a lot of stories with this pairing, so I decided I would add one. Anyway, I hope you like this and if you wouldn't mind, please read and review. It would be appreciated. _


	2. Introspection

_Introspection_

Winry loved the quiet times when she could sit and tinker on automail for hours on end. It was a comfort for her, a time where, if she tried hard, she could pretend that everything was normal. It was a time when she didn't worry about Ed and Al.

She knew it was false, that it was more wishful thinking than anything else. In truth it was the only place where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

But, today was...different. She was agitated, she was upset, the room was no longer the safe haven she craved. She had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

So when the phone rang, she wasn't surprised, despite the fact that this was the first time the ring of the phone had penetrated her walls of comfort.

She knew without even answering the phone that something bad had happened. She wondered who she had almost, and even possibly had (though she didn't want to think of that aspect of it), lost.

She felt a fleeting moment of sadness that the first question out of her mouth when Aunt Pinako showed up in the door way was "Are they still alive?"

_A.N. - This is the second drabble I've written_ and I think it turned out well. If you have any requests, either for a pairing or just a drabble about a character tell me and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please R&R.


	3. Cooties

_Cooties_

"I love you, Edward."

"Bastard"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Edward..."

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me!"

"You didn't seem to mind when I was touching you earlier."

"That was before I knew you had cooties. By the way, I'm telling Riza. She'll deal with them properly. I hope she shoots you somewhere vital. You deserve. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a shower and see if I can get your filthy germs off me."

Edward smirks evilly as he stalks out of the room to go find Riza so he can tell on Roy. He just knows she'll enjoy the show just as much as he does.

_A.N. - 00 I have no idea where this came from. This is a Ed/Roy pairing apparently. I didn't really intend for this to turn out this way but who am I to complain. Like I said last chapter if you have a particular pairing or you want a story written about someone tell me and I'll see what I can do._

_P.S. Someone should take me out and shoot me for writing this. I obviously wasn't in my right mind._


	4. Echoes

_Echoes_

I hear her sometimes.

I remember the past, I think about the future, I live in the pain.

Past sins can never be erased.

She wasn't human.

It had to be done.

I hate myself.

Where was Equivalent Exchange?

All I ever do is give.

When all is said and done, I wonder what I'll receive?

Whatever it is, it won't be worth all the pain and sorrow.

Dripping blood.

Scream

Terror

Anger

Hate

Al?

Greed?

One or the other?

Take a life to save a life.

The sin is mine...Al.

Not yours.

Mine.

I'll get your body back no matter the cost to myself.

I sometimes hear mom's voice, asking me to transmute flowers for her just like dad did.

All I ever hear are echoes of a past soaked in blood.

_A.N. - I wrote this based on the description for episode 34. (On www. Adultswim .com) I was having writers block and was desperately searching for something motivate my meager writing talent when lo and behold I was once again influenced by television. I had the t.v on low while I was doing something on the computer when Prime time came on._ I_ thought about changing the channel but decided not when I heard what they were going to talk about White Supremacist groups, in particular two thirteen year old musicians that are big advocates for the movement. For some reason I actually felt...driven to write_. _It was odd but whatever works. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review_


End file.
